G2 Zhu Zhu Babies
The second generation of Zhu Zhu Babies was first produced in 2008. It ran world wide until only 2009. It then continued on only in Europe until 2011. Coming soon 7 secret surprise friends, 3 magic motion friends, 3 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 3 mail order babies, 5 magic motion friends, 4 sunny garden friends, 7 playsets, 3 secret surprise friends, 7 magic motion friends, 7 holiday babies, 6 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 4 magic motion friends, 6 magic motion family babies, 5 light up family babies, 6 twin baby hamsters, 6 royal twin baby hamsters, 4 other releases, 4 playset babies, 11 secret surprise friends, 9 changing hair and fur babies, 7 magic motion family babies, 10 animal babies with magic wings, 7 playsets, 9 mail order babies, 7 twin baby hamsters, 6 hobby babies, 8 changing hair and fur babies, 6 magic fantasy hair babies, 7 purse babies, 7 musical babies, 9 magician babies, 10 animal babies with magic wings, 8 playset babies, 8 Wednesday afternoon babies, 6 new feature hair babies, 6 fancy dress ball babies, 8 magic fantasy hair babies, 8 musical babies, 6 fantastic job babies, 7 play area twin baby hamsters, 6 purse babies and 6 playset babies Avaible now Venusaur the green poison grass crawling hamster, Charizard the red flying fire dragon, Raichu the brown electric and psychic standing hamster, Victreebel the green poison grass standing hamster, Magnezone the gray electric steel crawling hamster, Gengar the purple poison ghost standing hamster and Marowak the purple fire ghost standing hamster Lickilicky the pink normal standing hamster, Kangaskhan the brown normal standing hamster and Kingdra the blue water dragon 3 playsets Electivire the yellow electric standing hamster, Magmortar the red fire standing hamster, Flareon the red fire crawling hamster and Jolteon the yellow electric crawling hamster Vaperoen the blue water crawling hamster, Espeon the purple psychic crawling hamster and Umbreon the black dark crawling hamster Glaceon the blue ice crawling hamster, Leafeon the green grass crawling hamster, Sylveon the pink fairy crawling hamster, Eevee the brown normal crawling hamster and Slasheon the red fighting kitten Vacceon the purple poison crawling hamster, Gypeon the brown ground crawling hamster, Bugeon the black bug and Rockeon the gray rock crawling hamster 7 playsets Drageon the blue dragon, Steeleon the gray crawling hamster and Feathreon the blue flying bird Ghosteon the brown ghost crawling hamster, Kiss Curl the crawling hamster, Aquamarine the Dalmatian, Pearl the beaver, Daffodil the standing hamster, Tulip the standing hamster and Snowdrop the standing hamster Bluebell the coral spring bunny, Rosette the yellow, orange and tan summer standing hamster, Sweet Clover the green St. Patrick's Day crawling hamster, Bridesmaid the pink Valentine's Day standing hamster, Alphabet the purple and yellow Easter bunny, Count-a-Lot the white and blue winter reindeer and Pictures the pale blue, aqua and red Christmas reindeer 6 playsets Schoolbag the crawling hamster, Music-Time the Dalmatian, Painting-Time the crawling hamster and Play-Time the puppy Sports-Time the Yorkshire terrier, Love in a Mist the crawling hamster, Love Token the standing hamster and Love Story the standing hamster Love Letter the crawling hamster and Mrs. Clover, Cherry Sweet the standing hamster and Mrs. Melody, Nice 'n Spicy the standing hamster and Mrs. Patch, Sweet Delight the standing hamster and Mrs. Starlight, Vanilla Treat the crawling hamster and Mrs. Sweetheart and Fun and Games the crawling hamster and Mrs. Moondream Good Weather the crawling hamster and Mrs. Stargaze, Bon Bon the crawling hamster and Mrs. Sunset, Billie the standing hamster and Mrs. Bunny, Katie the crawling hamster and Mrs. Kitty and Susie the crawling hamster and Mrs. Spot Beautiful Bows the standing hamster and Blubberchen the crawling hamster, Schlummerlein the crawling hamster and Würfelchen the standing hamster, Hip-Hop the standing hamster and Jazzie the crawling hamster, Hearts and Ribbons the standing hamster and Highlights the crawling hamster, Diamond the crawling hamster and Loveheart the standing hamster and Splash the standing hamster and Splish the crawling hamster Splosh the standing hamster and Snoozy the crawling hamster, Candy the crawling hamster and Licorice the standing hamster, Taffeta the standing hamster and Tasty the hamster, Tattle the crawling hamster and Tickle the standing hamster, Tinsel the crawling hamster and Tippy the standing hamster and Tricky the crawling hamster and True Love the standing hamster Tu Tu the standing hamster, Twinkle the standing hamster, Downy the standing hamster and Huggy the standing hamster Snuggle the standing hamster, Sunny the standing hamster, Tootie the standing hamster and Top Banana the standing hamster Teddi the standing hamster, Tidbit the standing hamster, Tiddly Wink the standing hamster, Tinker the skunk, Toddler the bunny, Tubby the standing hamster, Fancy the standing hamster, Flutter the hedgehog, Frosty the puppy, Love Bird the pony and Tea Rose the kitten Crystal Starr the hedgehog, Whimzee the bunny, Sparky Dreamer the poodle, Dream Gazer the pony, Bucky Buckaroo the kitten, Celeste the puppy, Galaxia the kitten, Blinky the fox and Ursa Major the puppy Mrs. Rory and Ursa Minor the crawling hamster, Mrs. Stardust and Scowlene the standing hamster, Mrs. Dozer and Bashfulbug the standing hamster, Mrs. Stumbles and Bedbug the standing hamster, Mrs. Squawker and Bookbug the standing hamster, Mrs. Creaky and Bopbug the standing hamster and Mrs. Shiner and Bug the standing hamster Butterfly the standing hamster, Clutterbug the mouse, Cricket the wildcat, Doodlebug the corgi, Garden Ant the owl, Grannybug the dragon, Hopper the chipmunk, Horsefly the pony, Skunkbug the kitten and Snail the otter 7 playsets Sniffles Snail the seal, Snugbug the puffin, Spider the puppy, Toddlebug the kitten, Worm the bunny, Turtle the lamb, Sun Blossom the poodle, Sea Flower the tiger and Sea Splasher the pony Rainbow Beauty the crawling hamster and Star Burst the standing hamster, Night Flower the crawling hamster snd Star Bloom the standing hamster, Sea Glow the standing hamster and Beach Comber the crawling hamster, Ocean Glitter the crawling hamster and Pink Seadrops the standing hamster, Emerald Waves the crawling hamster and Twinkle Tide the standing hamster, Ocean Kiss the standing hamster and Dolph the crawling hamster and Flutterina the standing hamster and Frosty Fur the crawling hamster Mimi the monkey, Rosebud the elephant, Zizi the zebra, Bow the hippo, Catra the cheetah and Dixie the bobcat Happy Feet the raccoon, Peekablue the wolf, Pinkheart the pony, Lila the pony, Little Sweets the kitten, Perfuma the pony, Pinkums the kitten and Snowy Fur the bird Frosta the puppy, Purple Paws the pony, Sweetlee the kitten, Bitsy Bouquet the peacock, Cherry Petal the puppy and Happy Heather the raccoon Bibsy the panda, Prancer the snow leopard, Tee Hee the Javan rhino, Waggle the red panda, Cherry Belle the pug, Heaven Heart the pig and Prize Petal the fawn Carla the skunk, Snow Curl the bear, Silkymane the pony, Silkypup the puppy, Merrycurl the dragon, Bouncycurl the dragon and Sweetcurl the dragon Lilysprinkle the penguin, Lilybubbles the lamb, Lilysplash the elephant, CreamyCoat the puppy, PeachyPuff the pony, PinkyPaws the monkey, PurplePurr the kitten, SapphireShy the bunny and SunnySoft the pig Putter the green lion, Viv the pink bunny, Berry Bright the white psychic alicorn, Clever Clover the white psychic alicorn, Petal Blossom the psychic steel alicorn, Sky Skimmer the psychic rock alicorn, Ivy the lavender psychic alicorn, Light Heart the lavender psychic alicorn, Sugar Belle the psychic fire alicorn and Secret Tale the lavender psychic flying alicorn Seabreeze the pink fairy pony, Moon Shadow the pink fairy pony, Tipsy Tulip the pink dark fairy pony, Satin Splash the white flying fairy pegasus, Sweet Berry the yellow flying pegasus, Dainty Dove the yellow flying pegasus, Flash the yellow dark flying pegasus and Hip Holly the yellow flying fairy pegasus Merry Moments the brown normal crawling hamster, Satin Slipper the normal grizzly bear, Dizzy Lizzy the normal grizzly bear, Bright Bramley the normal grizzly bear, Crystal the red fire crawling hamster, Twinkle Star the red fire bear, Trixiebelle the red fire bear and Silver Swirl the red fire bear Moonshine the green grass bunny, Sunsparkle the green grass hare, Tickle Heart the yellow electric raccoon, Honeyberry the blue ice kitten, Dew the brown fighting hedgehog and Swirly the brown fighting hedgehog Twinkles the blue water beaver, Dart the blue water platypus, Dash the blue ice skunk, Drifter the purple poison chipmunk, Dreamer the purple poison bear and Polka the purple poison bear Dot the brown ground kitten, Golden Light the gray rock kitten, Silver Rain the purple ghost pony, Jewel the purple ghost unicorn, Fire the purple flying ghost alicorn, Flame the black dark zebra, Sweet Snowflake the black dark unicorn and Fleur the black dark alicorn Flitter the purple poison bear, Jolly the brown ground squrriel, Spring the gray normal mouse, Tender Nuzzles the gray normal flying bat, Junior the purple psychic froglet, Night Star the green flying bug puppy, Floral the yellow flying dragon leopard and Petal the gray steel elephant Dragonfly the pink fairy giraffe, Elegant the pink flying fairy giraffe, Rainbow the normal crawling hamster, Waterfall the fire crawling hamster, Golden Glow the water beaver and Silver Glow the grass bunny Copper Glow the electric crawling hamster and Fauna the ice standing hamster, Flora the fighting standing hamster and Blue Dream the poison crawling hamster, Golden Dream the ground crawling hamster and Festivities the flying standing hamster, Nosy the psychic standing hamster and Click the bug crawling hamster, Study the rock crawling hamster and Play the ghost standing hamster, Globe Trotter the dark crawling hamster and Mimosa the dragon standing hamster and Medicin the steel crawling hamster and Precious the fairy standing hamster Apple Pie the blue raccoon, Blue Pearl the red skunk, White Pearl the gray and white hedgehog, Night Glow the red alicorn, Night Shine the pink unicorn and Heart the magenta pegasus Skater the purple pony, Muse the lavender alicorn, Ballerina the red fire fairy puppy, Great Romance the pink psychic fairy kitten, Magic Butterfly the magenta ghost fairy fox and Diamond Glow the purple poison bunny